Halloween chez Kirishima
by Chinumi
Summary: Yokozawa a accepté de fêter Halloween avec Hiyo, la fille de Kirishima, celui-ci ne pouvant s'en occuper. Mais Kirishima va t-il laisser passer cette occasion ? Désolée, je suis nulle pour les résumés, le mieux c'est de lire ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Je sais que je suis un peu en retard pour une histoire d'Halloween, mais c'est pas bien grave ^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez :) Rating M pour le 2ème chapitre**

**Fic écrite pour Darkhysteria ;)**

* * *

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable le réveilla en sursaut et Yokozawa regarda l'heure avant de décrocher.

- Il est sept heures du matin, bon sang !

- Oh pardon Onii-chan, je pensais que tu étais déjà debout !

- On est samedi Hiyo, dit-il en se rallongeant.

- Excuse-moi !

Yokozawa bailla et écouta la fille de cet idiot de Kirishima d'une oreille distraite. Si elle lui téléphonait, c'est qu'il devait déjà être debout lui aussi. N'aurait-il pas pu lui dire de l'appeler plus tard ?

- Oui, d'accord Hiyo, dit-il se rendant soudain compte qu'il n'avait pas du tout écouté la petite.

- Oh je t'aime Onii-chan ! Tu es vraiment le meilleur ! Je te laisse te rendormir, au revoir !

Elle raccrocha et Yokozawa posa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet en se disant qu'elle était adorable. Il se rendormit aussitôt et ne se réveilla que trois heures plus tard. Après avoir pris une douche et son petit-déjeuner, il chercha son portable et lorsqu'il le vit, il pensa tout à coup à Hiyo.

- Ah oui, elle m'a appelé ce matin ! se rappela-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et servit son repas à son chat qui arriva dès qu'il prononça son nom.

- Où étais-tu toi ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant la tête. Oh oh… Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu accepter de faire avec Hiyo, ce matin ?

Il grimaça et appela Kirishima.

- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu m'appellerais de toi-même, dit son interlocuteur en guise de bonjour.

- Un peu contraint et forcé, répliqua Yokozawa. Ta fille m'a appelé ce matin ?

- Oui… C'est une question que tu me poses, là ?

- A sept heures ! Un samedi matin ! Je dors je te signale !

- Moi aussi mais pas ce matin.

- Pourquoi elle m'a appelé ? demanda Yokozawa en allant s'asseoir sur le sofa.

Il y eut un silence suivi d'un rire à l'autre bout de la ligne et il se renfrogna.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu lui as promis ? reprit Kirishima ensuite.

- Non, qu'est-ce que…

- Halloween, c'est samedi prochain, je n'aurai probablement pas fini de boucler, à moins qu'Ijuuin-senseï ne m'envoie son story-board avant jeudi, ce qui serait un miracle !

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, elle veut se déguiser et aller faire la chasse aux bonbons bien sûr ! Comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge !

- Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ?! s'écria Yokozawa qui en avait marre qu'il tourne autour du pot.

- Tu lui as promis de l'accompagner faire la tournée du quartier pour aller chercher des bonbons !

- Pourquoi moi ?!

- Parce qu'elle t'adore !

- Et tes parents ? Insista Yokozawa. Ne peuvent-ils pas l'accompagner ?

- Ils partent en voyage.

- Encore ?!

- Ils profitent de leur retraite.

- C'est pas vrai, soupira Yokozawa. Bon d'accord, j'ai promis, je le ferai.

Kirishima sourit et quand il parla à nouveau, Yokozawa sentit que ce n'était pas très bon.

- Tu sais ce que ça signifie hein ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu devras te déguiser !

- Hors de question ! cria presque Yokozawa. C'est une fête pour les gamins, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me déguiser !

- Tu lui as promis, il faut que tu tiennes ta promesse, déclara sournoisement Kirishima. J'ai hâte de voir ça !

- Tu ne seras même pas là !

- Oh mais je ferai tout pour y être, crois-moi !

- Je te hais !

- Vraiment ? Moi je t'aime, Yokozawa.

- La ferme !

Yokozawa lui raccrocha au nez sans rien ajouter.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?! S'exclama-t-il tout haut.

Depuis quelques temps, Kirishima avait dû décider de lui rendre la vie impossible. Et sa fille aussi probablement. C'était un complot des deux, il en était sûr. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe encore sur un type comme lui ? Non seulement, Masamune l'avait jeté comme une vieille chaussette, mais voilà que Kirishima arrivait dans sa vie comme une tornade qui balaie tout sur son passage. Sauf que. Sauf qu'il avait décidé de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux d'un type comme lui. C'était hors de question. Mais ça lui semblait bien mal parti quand même sa fille s'y mettait aussi. Il soupira et Sorata sauta sur ses genoux et s'y pelotonna.

- Je devrais t'emmener chez Masamune, ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu. Tu dois lui manquer. A moins qu'il t'ait complètement oublié au profit de l'autre abruti.

Ca faisait trois mois que Masamune lui avait fait comprendre qu'il aimait Onodera et personne d'autre. Et depuis, il évitait son meilleur ami comme la peste, ne lui parlant que lors des réunions de travail et seulement parce qu'il y était obligé. Bien que maintenant, ça lui faisait moins mal quand il y pensait. Peut-être que le vieil adage qui disait que les blessures guérissaient avec le temps était vrai après tout. En fait, maintenant qu'il essayait d'être honnête avec lui-même, ce n'était plus Masamune qui hantait ses pensées mais Kirishima. Probablement parce qu'il le voyait chaque jour, comme par hasard.

- Le hasard n'a rien à voir là-dedans, il le fait exprès ! s'écria-t-il soudain.

Sorata le regarda avec, lui sembla-t-il, un regard interrogateur. Il rit légèrement en se disant qu'il commençait à devenir fou s'il parlait tout seul. Son téléphone se mit à sonner et il était sûr que c'était lui.

- Kirishima, fiche-moi la paix !

- Kirishima ? Répéta son interlocuteur.

- Ah excuse-moi, Masamune.

- C'est pas grave, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Kirishima ?

- Oh rien, laisse tomber ! Éluda Yokozawa. Tu veux quoi ?

- Yokozawa, je voudrais voir mon chat. Et toi aussi, tu m'évites depuis notre discussion au sujet d'Onodera.

- Ouais, tu veux que je te l'amène aujourd'hui ? proposa Yokozawa d'un ton désintéressé. Je te le laisse pour le week-end ?

- Super et tu ne veux pas passer la journée avec moi ?

Yokozawa réfléchit et se demanda si c'était une bonne idée.

- Je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de jouer avec Onodera, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire avec amertume.

- Je n'aime pas ce ton que tu emploies avec moi et de toute façon, il n'est pas là ce week-end.

- Donc, tu m'invites en remplacement, c'est ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Alors oui, peut-être que j'en demande trop à vouloir garder et mon meilleur ami et celui que j'aime, mais s'il te plaît Yokozawa…

- D'accord oui, le coupa-t-il, je vais passer t'amener Sorata mais je ne resterai pas, j'ai des choses à faire, mais offre-moi une bière quand même !

Il entendit Takano rire et sourit. L'essentiel pour lui était qu'il soit heureux. Oui, voilà. Il allait passer un moment avec son meilleur ami et ensuite il rentrerait chez lui. Et se morfondrait sur son amour à sens unique. Enfin, peut-être pas après tout.

Après avoir accompli quelques tâches ménagères pour s'occuper l'esprit, il repensa à Halloween. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir comme ça ? Et en plus, il fallait qu'il se déguise ! Mais en quoi ? En zombie ? En fantôme ? A son âge, c'était ridicule ! Non, il ne se déguiserait pas et puis c'est tout.

Un peu plus tard, il prit son chat, quelques affaires et se rendit chez Masamune. Quand il lui ouvrit la porte, il se demanda soudain s'il ne devrait pas partir en courant, mais il resta. Ils discutèrent un peu du chat, du boulot, d'Onodera aussi qui continuait de tourner autour du pot et du sujet qui fâchait Yokozawa : Kirishima. Fait étonnant, parler d'Onodera ne lui posa pas de problème particulier comme l'envie d'aller le secouer comme un prunier.

- Alors… Kirishima hein ?

- De quoi tu parles, Masamune ?

- Y'a une photo de toi qui a circulé, portant un tablier rose. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler.

- Je sais, je vais tuer ce type, je le déteste.

- Vraiment ?

- C'est sa fille qui lui a envoyé cette photo et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, quand il était en train de la regarder, y'a eu du monde autour de lui.

- Évidemment, voir le cheval sauvage de Marukawa dans cette tenue, ça fait un choc ! fit Takano en riant.

- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais tomber aussi bas.

- C'est pas grave, tout le monde saura que tu es humain maintenant !

- Aide-moi plutôt à creuser un trou, pour que je m'y cache.

Il se tassa sur son fauteuil, sa réputation était en train de se casser la figure depuis qu'il côtoyait Kirishima et il ne le supportait pas bien. Sorata quitta les genoux de Takano pour aller se percher sur ceux de Yokozawa, qui lui caressa la tête machinalement.

- Et en fait, que s'est-il passé entre vous deux alors ? Continua Takano.

- A vrai dire, je n'en suis même pas sûr, répondit Yokozawa en mettant une main sur son visage. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis réveillé dans une chambre d'hôtel et qu'il sortait de la salle de bains ! Je ne me rappelle de rien, j'avais beaucoup bu la veille !

- Tu ressembles plus à Onodera que tu le crois, soupira Takano. Bien, de toute façon, tu n'as rien à perdre à tenter le coup avec lui !

- Bien sûr… Je vais aller m'engager avec un type qui ne pense qu'à me rabaisser à chaque seconde qui passe.

- Tu le faisais avec Onodera, fit remarquer Takano en s'empêchant de rire.

- Ah ça va, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour lui présenter des excuses, je m'abstiendrai seulement de lui faire des remarques !

- Peut-être qu'il fait ça pour que tu passes du temps avec lui ?

- Oui ben… ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de faire ! S'agaça Yokozawa. Bon, je dois y aller. Occupe-toi bien du chat !

- Évidemment !

Yokozawa quitta l'appartement de son ami, le cœur un peu plus léger. C'était apparemment redevenu comme avant entre eux.

La semaine suivante passa un peu trop vite au goût de Yokozawa. Hiyo lui avait téléphoné jeudi soir pour lui dire d'arriver pour 17 heures, qu'ils aient le temps de se préparer et de dîner, parce qu'ils feraient la tournée des bonbons vers 20 heures.

Le samedi, à 17 heures pile, il se trouvait devant la porte de l'appartement de Kirishima. Après avoir soupiré peu discrètement, il sonna, ne voulant surtout pas utiliser la clé que Kirishima lui avait donnée. Hiyo ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir, un grand sourire éclairant son visage et elle lui sauta dans les bras, tellement elle était heureuse de le revoir.

- Calme-toi, lui dit-il en la soulevant dans ses bras. Tu es très jolie, mais pourquoi as-tu mis du faux sang sur ta robe de fée ?

- Parce que c'est Halloween, onii-chan ! Viens !

Il la suivit dans le salon, espérant très fort que Kirishima n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de finir à temps son travail. Il n'avait aucune envie de le voir, du moins, il essayait de s'en persuader mais heureusement, il n'avait pas l'air d'être là.

- Tu n'as pas ramené Sorata ? Questionna Hiyo.

- Non, comme je m'en irai des que ton père sera rentré, je ne l'ai pas amené.

- Oh c'est dommage ! Mais regarde ! dit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Papa a dit que tu pourrais porter ça pour ton déguisement, il a aussi dit que c'était parfait pour toi !

Yokozawa regarda sur le canapé où une sorte de grand sac ? Se trouvait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! S'exclama-t-il.

- C'est une robe de grande faucheuse !

- Une… robe ? répéta-t-il n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Mais oui, mais c'est une robe d'homme hein ! Et puis, tu as cette ceinture-corde et cette grande faux, il est beau ton déguisement !

- Bien, faudra pas s'étonner s'il y a un meurtre ce soir, après tout c'est Halloween, murmura Yokozawa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit onii-chan ?

- Rien, désolé, heu… Ce n'est pas vraiment essentiel que je me déguise, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh s'il te plaît onii-chan ! Il va très bien t'aller, j'en suis sure ! fit-elle d'un ton suppliant.

- Bon, très bien, tu as gagné ! Capitula Yokozawa. Mais faudra partager tes bonbons avec moi !

- D'accord !

Elle sourit et ils commencèrent à préparer le repas en bavardant. Yokozawa lui demanda si elle n'était pas trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'était la grande faucheuse mais elle lui répondit qu'elle entrerait au collège l'an prochain et qu'elle connaissait plein d'histoires d'épouvante qui ne lui faisaient même pas peur.

_"Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont un peu trop en avance sur leur temps, pensa-t-il en mettant la table."_

Ils dînèrent puis après le repas, vint le moment tant redouté par Yokozawa : celui d'enfiler son déguisement. Il alla dans la salle de bains et mit la robe par-dessus ses vêtements, la noua avec la ceinture et rabattit la capuche sur sa tête.

_"Est-ce que je passe pour la Grande Faucheuse ? Quel imbécile ce Kirishima !"_

Il sortit de la salle de bains un peu énervé et tomba nez à nez avec celui contre lequel sa colère était dirigée. Kirishima le regarda de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire moqueur.

- Même avec une faux à la main et ton air énervé, tu es vraiment adorable ! dit celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! S'exclama Yokozawa en le menaçant avec sa fausse faux.

- J'habite ici, je te rappelle !

- Tu as fini ton travail ?

- Oui, faudra que je pense à remercier mon assistant Takahashi-kun, qui a été d'une grande aide aujourd'hui.

- Bien ! Tant mieux, tu vas pouvoir accompagner ta fille chercher ses bonbons, alors.

Il commença à défaire la robe et Kirishima l'en empêcha.

- Bien que j'ai très envie que tu te déshabilles… je pense que Hiyo serait très déçue si tu refusais de venir maintenant.

- Tu m'énerves ! dit Yokozawa en passant devant lui et rejoignant Hiyo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a onii-chan ?

- Rien, on y va ?

- Non, faut attendre papa maintenant, il va venir aussi !

_"Génial, c'était exactement ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il se passe ! Je dois être maudit !"_

Quelques minutes après, Hiyo se posta devant lui et observa son visage.

- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- On a encore le temps de te faire ressembler un peu plus à un faucheur, ajouta-t-elle en sortant un nécessaire à maquillage.

- Merci Hiyo, mais je ne vais pas en plus me peinturlurer la figure !

- Juste un peu de blanc pour rendre ton teint plus pâle !

- Joue le jeu Yokozawa, intervint Kirishima qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

Yokozawa l'observa et s'il n'avait pas été aussi maître de lui-même, il l'aurait déshabillé tout de suite. Il portait un pantalon à pinces noir, une chemise d'un blanc immaculé, par-dessus un gilet noir et enfin sa cape noire, qui sur l'envers était d'une couleur rouge sang. Il mit des dents de vampire dans sa bouche, ce qui ne le rendait pas moins séduisant.

- Bien entendu Monsieur le Comte de la dent pointue, railla Yokozawa. Viens donc peaufiner ton déguisement toi aussi.

- Non, on va y aller, refusa Kirishima en enlevant ses dents pointues, d'accord Hiyo ?

- Oui, d'accord, si tu remets tes fausses dents !

- Non, je vais m'en passer, je vais parler en zozotant sinon !

- Mais c'était drôle papa ! s'exclama Hiyo.

- Joue le jeu Kirishima !

Celui-ci jeta un regard noir à Yokozawa et ils sortirent pour aller chercher une amie de Hiyo qui venait avec elle, puis ils allèrent frapper aux appartements de l'immeuble. Les deux adultes se tenaient un peu en retrait pendant que les deux jeunes filles scandaient à chaque voisin "un bonbon ou un sort !" Yokozawa était un peu stressé et la proximité de Kirishima ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. Pour autant, il était étonné qu'il ne lui ait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement.

- C'est bon, on a fait le tour ? demanda Kirishima. On va manger une glace ?

- Oui ! Regarde papa, la récolte a été bonne cette année aussi !

- Oui, on pourra les redistribuer à Halloween prochain, répondit-il en regardant le sac citrouille de sa fille, rempli de bonbons.

Ils allèrent déposer leurs trésors et Yokozawa décida qu'il pouvait partir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna le comte Kirishima quand il vit Yokozawa commencer à enlever son déguisement.

- Je m'en vais ! Je ne vois pas ce que je fais là, puisque tu as pu venir.

- On les emmène manger une glace, je l'avais promis à Hiyo et elle veut que tu viennes.

Celle-ci sortait justement de sa chambre accompagnée de son amie et regarda Yokozawa.

- Oh Onii-chan, garde ton déguisement, il te va bien ! On y va ! fit-elle en le prenant par la main.

Kirishima sourit et les suivit. Dans les rues, il y avait beaucoup de monde en ce 31 octobre. Des enfants et des adultes, déguisés en fantômes, pirates, zombies, sorciers et sorcières et bien d'autres encore. Ils s'installèrent chez un glacier non loin de chez les Kirishima et les deux jeunes filles allèrent jouer dans l'aire de jeu, prévue pour les enfants.

- Est-ce que tu es obligé de faire cette tête-là ? demanda Kirishima en regardant le visage renfrogné de Yokozawa.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi la tête que je fais te dérange, marmonna celui-ci. Et puis, ce n'est pas un temps à manger des glaces ! Et aussi, tu devrais dire à ta fille qu'elle est trop grande pour jouer là-dedans.

- Tu es un rabat-joie Yokozawa ! Elles s'amusent toutes les deux ! Et je ne désespère pas de te voir sourire ce soir, ou soupirer de bonheur, ou jou…

- Dans tes rêves ! Le coupa Yokozawa.

Il ne put cependant empêcher une rougeur d'apparaître sur ses joues et il jeta un regard assassin à Kirishima qui s'était mis à rire. Du coup, il se demanda s'ils avaient vraiment couché ensemble l'autre fois. Et ça le mettait en rogne de ne pas s'en rappeler. Enfin, ce n'était pas qu'il voulait s'en rappeler mais il aurait bien voulu être fixé. Et il n'allait certainement pas le lui demander à lui ! C'était un peu trop embarrassant. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Kirishima approcher sa main de son menton et ne revint à la réalité que lorsque celui-ci l'embrassa. Il se recula soudainement manquant se cogner sur le mur derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'écria-t-il.

- Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ?

- Abruti, et si les filles t'avaient vu faire ça ?

- On s'est mis dans un coin et on les entendra arriver de loin, prétendit Kirishima. Enfin, je suis content qu'il n'y ait que ça qui te dérange dans le fait que je t'embrasse.

- Espèce d'idiot ! murmura Yokozawa pendant que la serveuse leur apportait leur commande.

- Deux cafés et deux glaces, dit-elle en posant le tout sur la table.

Elle sourit à Kirishima qui lui sourit en retour.

- Je vais chercher les filles, dit-il en se levant.

- C'est ça…

_"Il m'embrasse et après il fait les yeux doux à la serveuse ?! Imbécile !"_

- Onii-chan ! L'appela Hiyo quand elle arriva.

- Tu devrais fermer ta veste sinon tu vas attraper un rhume, répondit-il. Où sont ton père et ton amie ?

- Elle est allée aux toilettes et papa est parti payer les glaces !

- Draguer la serveuse plutôt, dit-il tout bas.

- Non, papa t'aime, il ne va pas draguer la serveuse !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

- Onii-chan, je vais avoir onze ans bientôt, je ne suis pas bête !

Son amie arriva et elles commencèrent à parler toutes les deux de comment elles allaient ne pas dormir cette nuit, à se raconter des histoires de fantômes, pendant que Yokozawa prenait sa tête dans ses mains, et se demandait dans quelle famille il était tombé. Cette gamine était plus intelligente que la moyenne, plus intuitive et plus mature. Elle avait grandi trop vite et c'était sûrement dû à la mort prématurée de sa mère.

- Yokozawa, tu ne te sens pas bien ? L'interrogea Kirishima lorsqu'il revint.

- Si si, ça va. Je vais rentrer, je crois, décida-t-il en bâillant derrière sa main.

- Onii-chan, tu ne restes pas à la maison ce soir ? Mais papa va rester tout seul et c'est Halloween !

- Et alors ? Tu penses qu'il aura peur du noir plus que les autres jours ?

- Mais c'est nul de se retrouver tout seul le soir de Halloween ! Insista Hiyo.

Yokozawa lui jeta un regard étonné, décidément, elle avait de la suite dans les idées. Ils décidèrent de partir et ils laissèrent les deux jeunes filles chez l'amie de Hiyo. Lorsque Kirishima se tourna vers Yokozawa, il pensait déjà à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais Kirishima fut plus rapide que lui et le prenant par la main, l'entraîna jusqu'à son appartement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'écria Yokozawa pendant que Kirishima ouvrait la porte sans lui lâcher la main.

- Moins fort les cris s'il te plaît !

Il l'entraina à l'intérieur et ferma la porte.

- Je m'en vais, dit Yokozawa.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est tard et que je veux rentrer chez moi !

- Je voudrais que tu restes, insista Kirishima en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

- Kirishima, ne joue pas à ça avec moi !

- Je ne joue pas, je suis très sérieux.

Yokozawa se retrouva bientôt dos à un mur, les mains de Kirishima posées dessus de chaque côté de ses épaules.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu fais ça, dit Yokozawa en fixant un point derrière l'oreille de Kirishima.

N'importe quoi sauf croiser son regard, sinon, il serait perdu, il en était sûr.

- Parce que je t'aime, voilà pourquoi je fais ça, est-ce que c'est si difficile à croire ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, pour autant que je sache, tu aimes les femmes, pas les hommes !

- Ah j'imagine que ça a changé le jour où je t'ai rencontré, répondit Kirishima en rapprochant son corps plus près du sien.

La réponse qu'il allait formuler fut étouffée par la bouche de Kirishima qui trouvait déjà que le déguisement était de trop. Il défit la ceinture, puis lui enleva la robe de ce déguisement stupide. Il avait voulu le taquiner en lui laissant une robe à mettre, sachant que rien que le faite que ce soit un accessoire à connotation féminine le mettrait fou de rage. Mais finalement, ça lui allait plutôt bien. Il reprit ses lèvres dans un mouvement un peu brutal, Yokozawa lui faisait perdre la tête. Quand à celui-ci, il ne savait pas vraiment où il en était. Il n'était sûr que d'une chose, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas croire que ce type pouvait être sincèrement amoureux de lui. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Le chantage, les photos et cette manière qu'il avait de le rabaisser sans arrêt, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Mais sentir cette langue dans sa bouche lui faisait perdre pied petit à petit. Ce ne fut que lorsque la main de Kirishima s'égara quelque part dans son pantalon qu'il le repoussa tout à coup brutalement.

Ils s'affrontaient du regard et il voyait bien que Kirishima ne le comprenait pas.

- Je m'en vais et n'essaye pas de m'en empêcher !

- Ca avait pourtant l'air de te plaire, est-ce que tu es stupide ?

- Me dire que je suis stupide n'est pas la meilleure façon d'agir avec moi, laisse-moi passer !

- J'aimerais que tu restes, fit Kirishima ne bougeant pas de devant la porte.

- Je ne veux pas rester, sors de mon chemin.

Kirishima se poussa enfin et Yokozawa passa devant lui sans lui accorder un regard, mais il fut arrêté dans son élan pour se retrouver à nouveau dans ses bras.

- Yokozawa, je t'aime.

- Pas moi.

Il se dégagea et sortit de l'appartement aussi vite qu'il le put. Il appela un taxi et ce ne fut qu'en arrivant chez lui qu'il s'autorisa à respirer normalement. Il savait depuis le début que cette soirée serait un total fiasco mais il ne voulait surtout pas décevoir Hiyo en refusant de l'accompagner. Il chercha Sorata du regard. Où était-il encore allé se planquer ? Il entra dans sa chambre et le vit s'étirer sur son lit.

- Tu as encore profité de mon absence pour venir faire une sieste dans mon lit, toi !

Il sourit et se déshabilla, mettant gentiment Sorata hors de sa chambre avant de se coucher. Il se força à penser à tout sauf à Kirishima et à sa bouche si tentatrice. Il regrettait presque de ne pas l'avoir laissé faire. Presque. Rabattant les couvertures sur sa tête, il s'endormit en laissant sa frustration de côté.

* * *

**Désolée pour les sauts de lignes, j'y arrive pas -'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la 2ème et dernière partie :) Merci pour vos reviews et vos visites ;)**

* * *

La semaine suivante, il s'appliqua à éviter Kirishima le plus possible et il y réussissait plutôt bien, vu la charge de travail qui s'accumulait sur son bureau. Un soir, alors qu'il était déjà tard et que tous les employés étaient déjà partis, il se leva de son bureau pour aller chercher un café. Il se dirigea vers la cafétéria d'où il vit sortir Onodera, rouge comme une pivoine et énervé.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Onodera ? demanda-t-il en le croisant.

- Oh Yokozawa-san...

- Tu fuis toujours Masamune ?

- Non ! Enfin... Excusez-moi, je dois retourner travailler !

- Tu devrais lui dire... que tu l'aimes, sinon je lui dirai que tu me l'as avoué.

Il partit sans laisser au jeune éditeur le temps de répliquer et entra dans la cafétéria.

- Ah je savais que tu serais là, vu la tête que fait Onodera ! déclara-t-il en entrant.

- Il me fait chier ! Tu vas bien ? Comment s'est passé ta soirée d'Halloween ?

- Très bien, jusqu'au moment où l'autre imbécile est arrivé !

Il mit une pièce dans le distributeur de café et se tourna vers Masamune.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda celui-ci.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, rougit Yokozawa.

- Jusqu'à il n'y a pas longtemps, je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais rougir, se moqua-t-il. Tu sais que tu ne le fais que quand on parle de Kirishima ?

- Tais-toi Masamune ! Je ne rougis pas !

- Mais oui, bien sûr... Il t'a fait quoi alors ?

- Rien du tout !

- Ah c'est ça ton problème alors ?! Il ne t'a rien fait ?

Il éclata de rire pendant que Yokozawa le fusillait du regard.

- Masamune... je vais t'étriper, menaça Yokozawa en venant s'asseoir. Tu n'as pas du travail ?

- Si, mais je peux prendre cinq minutes pour écouter tes problèmes avec Kiri...

- Ne prononce pas son nom, je suis à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

- Bon, tu vas parler ou il faut que je te supplie ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me supplies en fait, répondit Yokozawa en souriant légèrement.

Il touilla son café malgré qu'il n'y ait pas de sucre dedans.

- Mon problème, c'est que je ne crois pas qu'il soit amoureux de moi. Après tout, il s'est marié, il a eu un enfant et il serait devenu homosexuel ?

- Et alors ? Si tu essayes de trouver des excuses pour ne pas t'engager avec lui, laisse-moi te dire que tu es un idiot !

- Je ne cherche pas d'excuses, je ne l'aime pas.

- Bien sûr que si, fit Masamune comme si c'était une évidence. Seulement, tu es trop borné pour lui dire !

- Je ne suis pas borné !

Takano se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Kirishima est quelqu'un de bien, je ne crois pas qu'il se moque de toi, assura-t-il avant de sortir.

- Masamune ? Onodera m'a dit qu'il t'aimait il y a trois mois !

Celui-ci se retourna vivement avec un air étonné sur le visage, puis il sourit et quitta la pièce en faisant un signe de la main. Yokozawa prit son visage dans ses mains, pourquoi avait-il dit ça à Masamune ? Bah de toute façon, il savait très bien qu'Onodera était amoureux de lui, ça ne changerait rien du tout. Il termina son café et fuma une cigarette puis se leva et sortit pour retourner à son bureau. Quand il y arriva, quelqu'un l'y attendait. Il se renfrogna et dit :

- Enlève tes pieds de mon bureau Kirishima !

- Konbanwa Yokozawa.

- Tu n'abandonnes jamais ?

- Ah si j'avais pu choisir celui dont je devais tomber amoureux, ce n'est pas sur toi que j'aurais porté mon choix !

- Merci, ça c'est dit au moins ! Sors d'ici maintenant !

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer...

- Chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche, je me demande ce qui va encore en sortir pour m'humilier.

- Oui, mais moi j'aime bien rabattre le caquet des types comme toi, te faire descendre de ton piédestal, précisa Kirishima en enlevant ses jambes du bureau de Yokozawa.

- Maintenant que tu t'es bien amusé, tu peux t'en aller.

Kirishima se leva et se mit à la hauteur de Yokozawa.

- Alors, c'était Takano ?

- Pardon ?

- Celui que tu aimais et dont tu n'as cessé de me rabattre les oreilles quand on s'est retrouvés dans ce bar il y a trois mois.

- N'importe quoi ! Où as-tu été chercher une telle idée ?

- Disons que c'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit.

- Non, ce n'était pas lui !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à propos de ça.

- Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi !

Kirishima sourit et le serra contre lui.

- Moi, je ne te ferai pas souffrir comme il l'a fait, murmura-t-il tendrement.

- Tu le fais déjà et lâche-moi !

- Viens, on rentre ! fit-il en lui attrapant le bras pour le traîner avec lui.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Kirishima ?! Espèce d'abruti, laisse-moi au moins prendre mon manteau !

Kirishima s'arrêta et le laissa ranger son bureau et prendre ses affaires. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'ascenseur, Yokozawa demanda :

- Ne pourrais-tu pas me demander avant de décider de m'emmener quelque part ? Et surtout, me dire où on va ?

- On va chercher Hiyo et on rentre, déclara Kirishima calmement.

- On rentre ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

- Eh bien, tu as déjà la clé de chez moi, on peut dire qu'on rentre, non ?

Il entra dans l'ascenseur et Yokozawa mit une main sur son visage.

- C'est pas possible, où est-ce que je vais encore m'embarquer ? Tu as déjà pensé à te faire soigner ?

- Je vais très bien.

- Non, y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi ! Je ne veux pas m'engager avec toi ! Je ne veux pas avoir affaire avec toi pour autre chose que le travail ! Je pense que...

- Yokozawa ! Le coupa Kirishima. Entre dans l'ascenseur ! Et laisse-moi te dire une chose : tu parles trop !

Il le coinça contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et l'embrassa. Les portes se fermèrent puis se rouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard sur Onodera et Takano, et ce dernier éclata de rire. Les deux autres se séparèrent, Yokozawa ne sachant où se mettre et Kirishima, vaguement agacé d'avoir été dérangé.

- Pourquoi ce maudit ascenseur est-il monté au lieu de descendre ? s'interrogea Yokozawa, sa main cachant son visage effaré.

- Parce que je l'ai appelé ! répondit Takano en riant encore plus.

- Masamune, arrête de rire ! dit Yokozawa d'un ton menaçant.

- Laisse-moi profiter de cet instant !

Kirishima sourit et Onodera avait envie de rire lui aussi, mais il préférait s'abstenir, de peur de s'attirer encore plus les foudres de Yokozawa. Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin au rez-de-chaussée et Yokozawa fut le premier à sortir de l'ascenseur. Kirishima salua le couple d'éditeurs d'Emerald et suivit Yokozawa dehors. Il l'attrapa par le bras, voyant qu'il se dirigeait vers le métro et le ramena jusqu'à la voiture.

- Ne recommence plus jamais ça quand on sera dans le bâtiment de Marukawa ! ordonna Yokozawa.

- D'accord, ça veut dire que je peux t'embrasser n'importe où ailleurs ?

- Non ! Ne recommence plus c'est tout !

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que je le pense !

- Pourquoi es-tu dans ma voiture alors ?

- Tu viens de me forcer à y entrer !

- Et je suis très fier de moi, assura Kirishima en mettant le contact. Hiyo est chez ma mère, on va la chercher et on rentrera ensemble.

Yokozawa ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'appuyer son coude sur la fenêtre et posa son menton sur sa main. Pourquoi était-il dans cette voiture ? Le téléphone de Kirishima sonna et celui-ci le lui tendit.

- Tu peux répondre ? Ça doit être Hiyo.

Yokozawa prit le téléphone et répondit sans grande conviction.

- Papa ?

- Non, Hiyo c'est Yokozawa.

- Onii-chan ! Je suis contente de te parler ! Tu vas bien ?

- On va dire que oui.

- Moi aussi ! Je voulais demander à papa si je pouvais rester avec mamie aujourd'hui ?

Yokozawa rapporta la demande de Hiyo et Kirishima fit oui de la tête, ajoutant qu'il irait la chercher le lendemain matin.

- Ah merci ! dit-elle après avoir entendu la réponse de son père. Tu viendras aussi Onii-chan ?

- Chez tes grands-parents ? Non, non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ? Ils sont gentils tu sais !

- Je n'en doute pas, mais non.

- Je peux parler à papa ?

- Non, il conduit, c'est pour ça que j'ai répondu.

- Tu peux lui mettre l'appareil à l'oreille, je veux lui dire quelque chose.

- Euh d'accord.

Il obtempéra et se demanda ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Kirishima se mit à rire et Yokozawa pensa que ce n'était pas bon pour lui, il en était sûr et certain.

- D'accord, ma chérie, à demain.

Yokozawa dit au revoir à Hiyo et raccrocha puis jeta un regard en biais à Kirishima.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Questionna celui-ci avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Pas vraiment, je me doute un peu que je vais encore en prendre plein la figure.

- Mais non, elle veut juste que je fasse en sorte que tu ne t'éclipses pas pour qu'elle puisse te voir demain.

Yokozawa préféra ne pas répondre et attendit patiemment d'être arrivé à destination, sans prononcer plus aucun mot. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il se trouvait dans le salon de Kirishima, en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire pour se sortir de cette situation. Le mieux était peut-être d'avoir une vraie discussion avec Kirishima, afin que celui-ci lui fiche la paix.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui demanda le propriétaire des lieux.

- Non, je voudrais juste qu'on parle, et rentrer chez moi ensuite.

- D'accord. Je t'écoute, dit Kirishima en s'installant sur un fauteuil et lui faisant signe de faire de même.

- Euh...

Il ne savait pas quoi dire en fait. Il avait plutôt pensé que ce serait Kirishima qui parlerait et qu'il pourrait réfuter tout ce qu'il lui dirait.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ? Railla Kirishima.

- Bon sang je te déteste, tu fais de ma vie un enfer en ce moment ! Tu ne pourrais pas me lâcher et trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui t'amuser ?

- Ca va me poser un problème, parce que je t'aime.

Yokozawa ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, sursautant quand Kirishima vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le sofa.

- De quoi tu as peur Yokozawa ?

- De rien du tout !

- Attends, je vais répondre pour toi... Tu as peur de souffrir encore une fois, après que Takano t'ai rejeté, donc maintenant, tu refuses de me faire confiance.

- Et tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? Je te signale que depuis ce fameux soir, tu as divulgué une photo de moi portant un tablier rose, tu m'as fait du chantage pour que je passe des soirées avec toi et ta fille, tu as...

- Et alors ? Le coupa Kirishima. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne t'es pas amusé lorsque tu étais avec nous !

- Ce qui ne me plaît pas, c'est ta façon de faire !

- D'accord, et si je te dis que je n'ai pris aucune photo de toi, tu me crois ?

- Quoi ?!

- Il faut que je le répète ? Je n'ai aucune photo de toi qui pourrait servir à te faire chanter. Et on n'a pas couché ensemble, tu étais trop ivre. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs.

- Attends... Tu m'as menti depuis le début ? Et après ça, tu veux que je te fasse confiance ?!

- A vrai dire, si je n'avais pas fait ça, tu aurais passé du temps avec nous ?

- J'en sais rien, on ne se connaît même pas !

- Bien, si c'est ça qui te dérange, prenons le temps de se connaître un peu mieux alors, proposa Kirishima.

Yokozawa ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou s'il devait lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Tout ce temps, il s'était fichu de lui ? Le voyant un peu perdu dans ses pensées, Kirishima rapprocha son visage du sien, le laissant libre de le repousser, ce que Yokozawa ne fit pas. En fait, il n'avait même plus envie de le repousser, il voulait juste sentir sa bouche sur la sienne, sa langue, ses mains ou toute autre partie de son anatomie. Alors ce fut lui qui colla ses lèvres aux siennes, pendant que Kirishima rapprochait leurs deux corps.

- Ça te convient cette façon d'apprendre à se connaître ? Questionna Kirishima, une main sur la joue de celui qu'il aimait.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée à vrai dire.

Yokozawa détourna le regard. Ses joues devaient maintenant être bien plus rouges que l'était une tomate et Kirishima sourit. Il tourna son visage vers lui et captura de nouveau ses lèvres. Quand il lui retira sa veste, il se dit que Yokozawa devrait porter moins de vêtements, il y en avait trop à enlever. La cravate suivit la veste, ainsi que la chemise et il posa ses mains sur son corps, qui lui faisait envie depuis plus de trois mois et encore plus depuis Halloween.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Yokozawa, il se sentait comme de la pâte à modeler entre les mains de son amant et il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre geste, ce qui était complètement inhabituel de sa part, lui qui prenait toujours les devants. Il se décida donc à déshabiller son partenaire et lui enleva son t-shirt, pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur lui. Kirishima délaissa ses lèvres pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille puis son cou, où il laissa une petite marque rouge, caressant en même temps ses tétons durcis par le plaisir.

Yokozawa se retrouva bientôt allongé sur le canapé, Kirishima assis entre ses jambes, suçotant sa peau et une main s'égarant dans son pantalon qui fut très vite retiré. Il ôta le reste de ses vêtements et retourna l'embrasser pendant que sa main s'attardait sur son membre, ses gémissements de plaisir étouffés par les baisers de Kirishima.

Il arrêta soudain tout mouvement et Yokozawa ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sans s'en rendre compte.

- Yokozawa, tu es adorable.

- Kirishima, je vais te tuer, espèce d'imbé...

Le menacé de mort en question n'était déjà plus dans son champ de vision trop occupé à faire courir sa langue sur son membre avant de le prendre totalement en bouche, de nouveaux gémissements lui échappant. Quand il sentit qu'il allait bientôt atteindre le point de non-retour, Yokozawa murmura le nom de son amant et celui-ci arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour venir l'embrasser et se placer entre ses jambes. Il sentit Yokozawa se crisper un peu et plongeant son regard dans le sien, il lui dit :

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu...

- Non, c'est que d'habitude, je ne suis pas... dans cette position.

Kirishima plongea son front dans le cou de Yokozawa, ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Il le pénétra doucement et reprit ensuite ses lèvres dans un baiser avide, tout en commençant de lents mouvements du bassin, les faisant frissonner tous les deux. Il reprit le sexe de son amant et calqua ses coups de rein au même rythme que ceux de sa main. Yokozawa était perdu quelque part dans les méandres du plaisir et ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Bientôt, les mouvements se firent plus rapides et ils jouirent tous les deux en même temps. Kirishima se laissa tomber sur le corps de son amant, reprenant lentement une respiration normale, puis se retira de Yokozawa avant de venir l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille.

Yokozawa ne répondit pas mais il sourit et le serra dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla gêné par un rayon de soleil qui filtrait par la fenêtre de la chambre. Il sentit un poids sur son ventre et regarda Kirishima qui l'avait pris comme oreiller. Il frotta ses yeux, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il voyait et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte cramoisie quand il se rappela ce qu'il avait fait avec cet homme. Comment ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre, ça par contre, il ne s'en rappelait plus. Il ne voyait pas son visage, juste l'arrière de sa tête, mais il aurait bien voulu sortir de là et partir en catimini. C'était perdu d'avance, il le savait, alors il se résolut à attendre que l'autre se réveille. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Kirishima s'assit sur le lit, bailla et étira ses bras avant de se tourner vers Yokozawa, qui rougit encore, rien que sous l'intensité de son regard.

- Je vais y aller, décida Yokozawa tout à coup.

Il se leva et retourna dans le salon, suivi peu de temps après par Kirishima, qui avait pris le temps d'enfiler un pantalon et un t-shirt.

- Ne sois pas si pressé, amour. Tu ne veux pas préparer le petit-déjeuner ?

Yokozawa ferma les yeux, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il regarda Kirishima s'installer sur un fauteuil et prendre un journal pour le lire.

- Tu te crois où exactement ?! S'exclama Yokozawa.

- D'habitude, c'est Hiyo qui prépare le petit-déjeuner !

- Toute seule ?!

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Elle n'a que dix ans ! Tu n'as pas honte de compter sur elle comme ça alors qu'elle est si jeune ? Tu ne peux pas préparer le petit-déjeuner tout seul ?

- A vrai dire, la dernière fois que j'ai préparé un repas, le riz était trop cuit et trop salé, l'omelette a brûlé et je ne te raconte même pas le reste.

- Tu es... Je ne trouve même pas le mot, fit Yokozawa qui le regardait avec un air consterné.

Kirishima sourit et l'attira vers lui pour lui voler un baiser.

- Arrête !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que !

- C'est pas une réponse ça, fit Kirishima dans un rire.

- Il faudra t'en contenter !

- D'accord, si tu restes avec moi, je n'insiste pas et on a qu'à prendre le petit-déjeuner quelque part, accepta Kirishima en appuyant son front dans le cou de Yokozawa.

- C'est bon, je vais le préparer le petit-déjeuner !

Il se détacha des bras de son amant et alla dans la cuisine, un air renfrogné sur le visage. Mais il ne resta pas seul longtemps, Kirishima venant le rejoindre rapidement.

- Yokozawa ? L'appela-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras, le dos de son amant contre lui.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime.

Yokozawa ne répondit pas, que lui répondrait-il d'ailleurs ? Rien que de repenser à ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, il sentaient ses joues chauffer dangereusement.

- Yokozawa ?

- Quoi ?

Kirishima le fit se tourner vers lui et lui sourit.

- Tu n'as toujours pas confiance en moi ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Ne voulais-tu pas un petit-déjeuner ?

- Si, mais je veux aussi que tu me répondes !

- A quoi ?! demanda-t-il en essayant de fuir son regard.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi gêné et ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout et tout ça, c'était de sa faute ! Kirishima l'embrassa, se rapprochant de lui, et il sentit son corps réagir un peu trop vigoureusement.

- Yokozawa ? L'appela-t-il une fois de plus.

- Enlève ce sourire de ta bouche ! S'énerva-t-il en rougissant encore plus.

- Ah non, je te trouve tellement adorable, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureux quand je suis avec toi. Je t'aime Yokozawa.

- Je... t'aime aussi.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce n'était pas ça du tout qu'il voulait dire, en fait, il voulait dire qu'il le détestait. Oui, c'était ça, il le détestait. Mais quand Kirishima l'embrassa de nouveau, il pensa que non. Il ne le détestait pas du tout. Il l'aimait. Depuis quand, ça, il ne savait pas, mais ce n'était pas important.

* * *

**C'était mon premier lemon, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop naze -' et à ce sujet, je n'ai jamais pensé que Takano pouvait être le uke avec Yokozawa, même si c'est plus que probable, je préfère garder mes illusions xD J'ai donc écris le lemon pour faire plaisir à une amie qui soutient dur comme fer que son Yokozawa était le seme ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite histoire sans prétention, à bientôt :)**


End file.
